


Road Trips and Sunsets

by itsmepeterpan



Category: Kalex - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry but i had to, Kalex, One Shot, Remember they are not really related, Romantic Fluff, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmepeterpan/pseuds/itsmepeterpan
Summary: Alex decides to surprise Kara with a road trip to the beach! A lot of fluff and cuteness between the two of them.Let's remember I suck at summaries, but this one shot was asked, so I just had to!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buffyfan1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyfan1992/gifts).



> English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes made in the process of writing this.
> 
> I am a firm believer that there isn't enough kalex fanfics out there, but also don't judge I'm a sanvers fan as well! <3
> 
> Oh, and @Buffan1992 suggested this one, so this is for her as much as it is for all of you! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

“Over at the lake and down by the river you can feel it start to rise, wanna jump in my car, go wherever you are 'cause I need you by my side. It's gonna be a long hot summer, we should be together with your feet up on the dashboard now, singing along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound. But when you say my name in the middle of the day,  
I swear I see the stars come out. When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It's been a while since the last time they have done something like this, road tripping somewhere, just the two of them, no duty or worries between them. So when Kara innocently suggested they took one to the beach, she quickly jumped to the opportunity to spend a whole weekend with her favorite person in one of her favorites places. Yeah, Alex sure was a goner when it come to her little alien. She was quick to talk to J'onn and the others, to see if they could pull a few days without them and as soon as the director gave his order confirming it, she was running a mile a second to make the whole thing a big surprise for the blonde superhero.

 

That’s how Kara found herself on a Friday afternoon being dragged by Alex out of the CatCo building to the outside world without no clue of what was waiting for her. “Alex, are you okay? What are you doing?” They got in the elevator with the older girl still holding the blonde’s hand in hers, just like any other time, although this time, one of them couldn’t stop fidgeting and staying still for a single second, which of course earned a chuckle from the agent and a shake of the head in the process. “Relax Kara, everything is okay, I have a surprise for you.” And as soon as the words were out of her mouth, blue eyes met her hazel ones with a fierce curiosity, bringing a wide smile to her face. They rode the elevator in silence after that, just content with being in the presence of one another, but the ride was short lived and soon they saw each other walking out the doors and standing in the sidewalk, in front of Alex’s SUV. The brunette turned Kara around so she was facing her and got both her hands on a gentle grip. “Remember the last time we were watching Homeland and you suggested a road trip somewhere? Well… I thought it would be really good for us if we went out of town for a few days, just the weekend, to the beach, just the two of us, ya know… To relax and spend time together.” Alex didn't know why she was nervous all of sudden, but she was, and she was talking so fast that if Kara wasn't an alien with a really good hearing, she'd probably have missed half of all that, but she heard it, every bit, and the excitement was palpable in the ar. Not a moment after the older girl finished talking she found herself with arms full of the kryptonian, in a bone crushing hug, bringing the widest smile in her face. “Lex, that's amazing! Yes! Of course yes! Let's do this!” The blonde girl pulled back and kissed Alex on the cheek, lingering there just a bit too long and smiling shyly, she pulled the woman to the car.

 

Not long after, both of them were already on the road, Alex driving just like old times while the younger girl settled her feet up on the dashboard and played around with the radio, turning her head to the window more often than not, to feel the wind against her face. “Come on Kar, it's the third time you changed the music, just leave it alone for a while!” The ride from National City to the beach wasn't exactly long, a rough two hours give or take, depending on the traffic, but considering it was Friday and everyone was looking forward to leave the city for the next two days, the highway was a bit too crowded for her liking. “Alex.” The superhero looked to the driver side, to her companion, and pulled her famous pout and puppy eyes that no one could say no to, especially the brunette herself. “You're so not fair! Fine, go ahead!” Alex pushed Kara just a bit with her hand that weren't on the wheel and pretended to be annoyed, which just earned a laugh from the girl beside her, and a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Thank you!” The kryptonian was simply a big fluffy puppy sometimes, which made impossible for Alex to say no to, not that she really minded in the first place, but still, she was after all a badass agent that needed to keep appearances or so she told herself.

 

It was almost close to six by the time they made it to the beach house that Alex had rented for them to stay in the next two days, the place wasn't too big, but looked modern and the best part was, not a lot of people wandered around the beach at that time of the year, which was perfect for them. They both got out of the car and went straight to pulling their suitcases and grocery bags out of the car to putting everything inside the house. Half an hour later and all their things organized (much to Kara’s displeasure), the two girls found themselves walking side by side along the beach while holding hands, watching as the sun went down and gave place to the moon and a sky full of stars. “It’s beautiful here.” They had sat down on the sand, just watching the ocean and the horizon, feeling truly happy to be there with each other, and while Kara just looked and tried to memorize every detail in front of her, Alex eyes roamed thru every feature in the blonde’s face. “Yeah, beautiful.” Kara’s lips broke into a full smile right then, making her cheeks grow hot and pink, a second after, a shoulder bumped in the other girl’s side. “Sap.” The older girl smiled even wider in that moment, pulling the hand she was holding to her lips, she kissed gently. “You love it Alien Girl.” The comment earned a soft chuckle from the younger girl, and a look of pure devotion in determined blue orbs. “I love you, always.” They stayed like that way beyond the time they had agreed to, just talking, joking around, counting the stars, remembering they shared past and everything they normally wouldn't talk about, it was perfect. That was until Kara’s stomach started to protested loudly, making the two women laugh loud and free. “What? I have a fast metabolism, and we ate ages ago!” Alex grinned at hero, and pulled her up to make the journey back to the house, and just as they were starting to walk, the older girl pulled the blonde to her, and kissed her softly on the lips, just because.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting requests and suggestions beautiful people, so if you have any ideas in mind, just let me know! 
> 
> Also, I started the process of writing a new fanfic, with multiple chapters, I will publish the first one soon, it was an idea that kept playing in my head non stop so I had to write it down. 
> 
> The song I put in this one is from Keith Urban and it's called 'Long Hot Summer'!


End file.
